Just For You and Only You
by CruellyInnocent
Summary: All Syaoran has done is focus on his training. He would be the last person you'd expect to fall in love. But all that would change now that he has finally met her and have her taken away from him. What will Syaoran have to go through
1. Meeting You

LOL! I'm on a roll here! This freedom from schoolwork is great. I assure all of you to pass all ur classes from Freshman to junior years in high school. Cause it sure as hell will b worth it in ur senior year. Imagine all the money u'll make, the time u have not thinking of anything stressful, more time u can flirt or hang out with guys or girls and also the time u get to sleep! This is true freedom! I'm just so excited because filling out college applications have been driving me crazy. But enough about me. Ok, now this story has been on my mind ever since I saw Card Captor Sakura. And here's my attempt at making a medieval setting of it.

Chapter One: "Meeting You"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran! Time for dinner!." a woman with pale white skin and long rich black hair yelled out.

"Coming mother." the young 5 year old boy replied. The boy had chocolate brown hair and deep pair of amber eyes. He innocently ran back into the imperial house eager to eat. Just looking at his chibi self and his handsome cherubic face could make anyone's heart melt.

After Dinner, Sunset, 7pm."

"Hmph! Can't my sisters find someone else's cheeks to pinch?" Syaoran sulked.

Syaoran ran out to his private place where he can play and have some time to himself. It was a large field with flat dirt. He took a twig long enough to be used as a cane. Syaoran used it and began to sketch out something on the ground. He drew out what seems to look like a magic circle consisting a symbol of the sun and moon together. (It's the magic circle of Clow Reed's, without the star.)

He sketched it out all around him that would b big enough to surround.

"You're really good." a girl praised.

"Listen girly I don't need-" he was cut off turning around, only to find himself staring straight at a girl's face. She looked to be around his age.

She gave him a mega smile. "Don't need what?" she asked innocently.

"Uhhh I- I -I -d dd" Syaoran fought to say what he wanted but it wouldn't come out. Only one word popped in his mind.

"Beautiful." he thought.

The girl had silky auburn hair which gave away the scent of illusive fresh cherries. And her eyes were the most sparkling rich pair of emeralds ever seen. More valuable than any gem. She was dressed in usual commoner clothes. He could tell that she may be a local girl nearby around these parts and snuck her way here seeing all the hanging on her clothes.

"Pretty." she said.

"Yes you are." keeping his stare on the girl.

"What?" she gently asked confused.

"Uhh - I - Don't worry about it." he stuttered. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" he thought.

"Umm what were you saying earlier?"

The girl was happy he was back from dozing off but was still confused at what he was spaced out about.

"I was talking about this circle that you drew. You must have a lot of talent." "Nothing looks out of place."

Hearing her praise him made his heart fly. "Umm it's nothing." "It's just that I enjoy these kinds of things. And I have a love for these kind of things."

The girl warmly looked at him. She had to admit, that he did look cute.

"Could you tell me your name?" she sweetly asked.

"It's Li Syaoran. But call me Syaoran." he said smiling.

Syaoran was confused at what she did next. She closed her eyes and put her hand around where her heart is.

"Syaoran." "My new friend." she whispered.

"Friend?" he thought disappointedly.

She reached out for his hands and clasped it together with hers. Syaoran looked at how he was touching her and then her face. She warmly smiled.

"Let's be good friends, okay Syaoran?"

"H-Hai." he stuttered and blushed like crazy.

It was the start of nighttime as most of the villagers went outside and lit all the lamps with fire to keep the town clear for walking.

"Oh no, Onii-chan will be upset if I'm late again." she cutely pouted.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. Let's meet again tomorrow at this very spot, okay? Pinky promise?" she giggled.

He thought it was a stupid thing but with her it didn't matter. "Hai." as they entwined both their pinkies together.

"Bye, Syaoran."

Before Syaoran had a chance, he just remembered that he didn't get her name. He was about to call out to her but only realizing that she already gone home.

He looked into the direction the girl ran off to. He felt a strong thump come to his heart.

"Why does my heart ache when you leave?"

Thanx for taking ur time to reading this fanfic. I'm really happy I can make enjoy reading if u liked it. But its late right now and I'll make it short. Flames and any good reviews are more than welcome. I wouldn't mind if someone tells me how I can improve my writing so I can make it more enjoyable. Thanks again. Remember to read and review and check out my other story "Turning Life Around" which has become a hit lately. AND HAVE A GOOD TIME ENJOYING UR SPRING BREAK!


	2. Don't Go!

For those who reviewed, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! I figured I would keep this story fresh with frequent updates since each chapter plotlines are so easy and short, unlike my other story. But if u have time, please check out my other story "Turning Life Around". I know it's long but it makes me so happy to hear that its unlike any fanfic u've ever read. That's what I aim to do. With unexpected plots and shocks. Hehehe! So prepare to be surprised. But I don't intend to twist the couplings. Things are right the way they r. Most of u can agree with me on that. Now on with the story. -

Chapter 2: "Don't Go!"

The Next Day, 5pm, Syaoran's Usual Spot 

"Where is she?" "She's two minutes late." Syaoran sulked.

Behind him, the girl actually showed up on time but stayed quiet sneaking up on him.

"Boo!" she screamed giggling afterwards.

Syaoran jumped and turned around only to see the girl's smiling right in front of him. His anger quickly dissolved and went back to blushing at her cute little face.

"Are you okay?" "Your face is red." giving him a worried look.

Syaoran shook his head." I-It's nothing." "But why were you late today?"

"I wasn't late." she pouted. "I actually came here on time." "But I saw you from behind the bush cutely looking for something.."

"C-cc-cu-cutely?" he thought now blushing ten times more.

"And so I couldn't resist from scaring you." finishing off with one of her mega smiles.

"And…" she added.

"And?" Syaoran curiously asked.

She shyly averted her eyes from him playing with her fingers. "…I got you something." "Close your eyes."

Syaoran eyes widened. He didn't know why she wanted him to do that.

"Could it be-- -tt-that she wants to-?" he thought.

Syaoran's Mind 

Syaoran closed his eyes just like the girl said to. Slowly she leaned in puckering her lips towards his, only to be a few centimeters away from his.

Back to Reality 

Syaoran eyes stayed widened, stuttering and blushing wildly. The girl was having a hard time understanding what was coming out of his mouth.

"Mou, your face is red again. Are you sure you're okay, Syaoran?"

"Uh- yeah! I'm sorry about that. I'll close my eyes now."

"Good to hear." she perked.

Syaoran's heart was beating faster and faster. Anxiety was driven all over him.

"my first kiss…" he thought eagerly waiting for the impact on his lips.

"Here."

Unexpectedly nothing touched his lips but felt something light around his neck. He looked down to see a necklace with a rich emerald marble gem.

"This is..?" he gently picked up to get a good view.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Syaoran asked.

"It's a present." "From me to you, Syaoran. As friends." she said with all her heart.

(Just to point things out, she only sees him as a friend. But Syaoran sees her beyond that level not knowing the full meaning of love yet. Yes. Love.)

He could tell that the necklace wasn't something she could easily afford from the looks of how dressed.

"I hope you like it. I really had a hard time thinking of what to get you. And if you liked it or not."

Syaoran knew that this was something that she couldn't have easily afford.

"I love it." he replied smiling. Her eyes shimmered in happiness. "But.." "I can't accept this."

She was hurt at his words. Syaoran motioned to take the necklace off but was stopped when she placed her hands on his.

"Keep it." she stubbornly insisted.

"But it must have cost you a lot o- ." Syaoran was cut off from her index finger placed on his lips.

"Don't worry about it." she warmly smiled.

"So, what should we do today?"

"You can tell me what your name is."

"Sure, my name is Sa-" about to finish but was interrupted.

"There she is!" Get over here, all of you!" the guy roared. More of his followers came to his side.

Syaoran took a good look at the three. He could tell that they weren't regular people. From the way they dressed, they were probably guards from the castle.

Syaoran could feel her shaking from fear as she motioned behind him and tightly gripping on his arm. He made up his mind and wouldn't dare leave her side.

"Step aside young'n." their leader stated. "I have no intention of hurting you." "We have orders to take her with us." he said calmly.

He felt her stiffening even more. Now this got him more angry than before.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but she's not going anywhere!" Syaoran growled angrily.

"You leave me no choice." he said with disappointment.

Syaoran got in his fighting stance. The two followers leaped in straight to Syaoran. Syaoran saw an opening but the two planted a diversion as one was keeping Syaoran busy while the other went for the girl.

"No! Let me go!" she cried.

Syaoran lost focus on his previous fight as the guy knocked him to the ground. He saw her helplessly try breaking free from their grasp crying her eyes out.

"Syaoran!" she cried as his name echoed through his ears.

"Let her go!" he furiously charged in ready to land a punch. But one of the followers stepped in knocking Syaoran back.

"Syaoran!No!" she cried out.

"Let us go now."

"Yes, sir."

"No! Let me go! Syaoran is-"

Syaoran struggled to get back on his feet only to see her getting more far away from him. Both desperately try to reach for each other.

"No …" he faintly mumbled. " don't go…." lying on the ground badly bruised with a little blood trickled on his face

Those were his final words he mumbled before he fainted from the pain. The last image he saw of her ever again was her crying and trying to reach for him.

The sun was about to set and Syaoran still lied there still unconcious. Tears trickled from his eyes but his necklace around his neck remained sparkling brightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of things you should know before going any further..

This story is basically an attempt at making a the CCS cast in a medieval setting. So the setting of the whole thing is in a local land named Tomoeda. It is a peaceful land where a kingdom resides. And in that kingdom, two high status resides in there. Basically the Li clan is one of them, which is where Syaoran is from. The other family of high status are the people of the royal family which reside in the palace. Not much is known about them because they hardly expose themselves to their village and people. But the Li clan and the royal family are on good terms with each other as the Li family are extremely powerful magicians. But the two allies aren't only on good terms for the defense of the land as they have also been close friends for generations.

And that's about it. I didn't feel like putting it a part of the story since it's better if I had a separate description .

And I know, a lot of fluff and kawaii scenes between the two. And if any of you didn't figure out who the girl is by now, all I can say is….(sighs) u'll just have to wait and find it…

AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'm starting to have doubts if people really like this story and if I should keep it posted.


	3. I Won't Give Up Until You're In My Arms

Another fast update. To all of you guys, this must be good news. But I just can't resist surprising all of my wonderful readers. Enjoy the show!

Chapter Three : I Won't Give Up Until You're In My Arms

11 Years Later, In Syaoran's Room ( I would say he's about 16 years old now)

Syaoran leaned against the window looking at the as he fiddled with the green gemstone around his neck. Syaoran has grown over the years from a loveable cute boy to the man he is today. Well developed muscles due to the harsh training he put himself through the years and a well outlined face that could make any girl's heart melt. Images and memories of that girl he met went through his mind. He finally realized after all these years that he had loved her. He knew it was ridiculous from such a short meaning but that's how he felt about her and couldn't help it.

He stared intently at the necklace. "What happened to you?" he sadly murmured.

Flashback

"Let her go!" he furiously charged in ready to land a punch. But one of the followers stepped in knocking Syaoran back.

"Syaoran! No!" she cried out.

"Let us go now."

"Yes, sir."

"No! Let me go! Syaoran is-"

Syaoran struggled to get back on his feet only to see her getting more far away from him. Both desperately try to reach for each other.

"No …" he faintly mumbled. " don't go…." lying on the ground badly bruised with a little blood trickled on his face.

End of Flashback

Syaoran tightly clasped on the stone. "I won't stop. Wherever you are. I will find you." his eyes flashing in determination.

Next Morning, Breakfast 

"And you know what else, he said that he'll make it up to me after that, Fuutie"?

"Mou, you have all the luck, Fanren."

"I know." Fanren happily laughed ( imagine her doing the Tomoyo laugh "ohohohohoho!")

Syaoran was on his way to the main floor dressed up in his fighting robes. (The robes are the same ones he used in the anime) He can already hear his sisters chatting happily.

"I see you've decided to join us this time, Syaoran." a much more older woman implied. Her eyes were a pale light blue and had rich long black hair.

"Again, I won't be joining you for breakfast, Mother. I'm gonna go out and get an early start on my training." he simply replied.

His mother was aware of what caused her son to act this way. Even if he didn't say anything, she saw it in his eyes. He was in pain but she didn't really know what it actually was to cause him this much pain. After that accident, he hasn't been the same warm hearted boy he used to be and ended up training non-stop day and night. The only time that he would take a break is to sleep.

"I've had enough of this, Syaoran!" she barked out. Syaoran turned facing his mother without a flinch.

"For the last 11 years, you haven't manage to sit down and have breakfast with the family." Yelan didn't want it to be like this but she finally wanted it to end now.

"Please Syaoran, tell me what's wrong…I'm always here for you." she thought looking at him with sad eyes.

"But I know it isn't just about this, it's something even more isn't it Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned his gaze away from his mother as he was also getting intent stares from his sisters.

"I'm sorry, mother. But I can't tell you. I'm not ready yet." he softly murmured.

"Ikimasu." (I'm off.) not looking back.

He shut the door behind about to run but was stopped when he heard someone in the distance.

"Syaoran!" a close to his age sprinted towards him.

"Oh no." he dreaded.

When she reached him, he was tackled down the floor still with her on top of him.

"Meiling, I'm warning you! Get off!"

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" "I never get to see you that much since you leave so early." she complained.

"Ecstatic." he said with boredom.

"You know how I feel about you Syaoran." she happily said tightly gripping on his arm but he still continued walking. "Why can't you do the same and admit it for me?"

"That's because, you're a nuisance." he barked. "Now let me go, you're wasting valuable time."

Meiling was a slight hurt at his tone. "That's nonsense. Now why don't we go and spend the day together?" she still persisted slightly annoyed at Syaoran's stubbornness. "We are going to be engaged soon."

"That's because you immediately blurted it out without my consent!"

"But there was no need to since you already love me." (Persistent isn't she?")

"Get it through your thick head, Meiling. I don't feel that way about you. So please let me go." Syaoran desperately tried shaking her off his arm.

"Never, Syaoran my love." she angrily insisted.

30 Minutes Later 

Syaoran took a long and complicated detour to his training spot. He knew that Meiling wasn't a really fast runner and managed to lose her. But he wasn't too worried about her since she goes back to the mansion and waits for him there.

The training spot he chose was a mild meadow slightly far from the village. A perfect place fit for a warrior his training.

Syaoran spent the whole day performing his sword fighting skills. He was able to perfect all the elementals and convert them to offense attacks.

"I summon thee…Release!" a small barracade of dirt and trees shot from Syaoran's direction but quickly evaporated after a few seconds.

"Damn..why can't I master the Earth element?" he hissed in his mind.

In Syaoran's Mind

The 5 year old auburn haired girl appeared in his mind twirling around to his direction beautifully.

She giggled cutely "Syaoran…." spreading her arms out to him.

In Reality 

"No!" "I have to master this!" Her smiling face flashed through his mind again He panted laborly getting back up "For her!" but unfortunately he collapsed on the grassy ground for a temporary rest.

Half Hour Later, Nighttime 

Syaoran didn't want to go home yet as he was resting and still deep in thought.

"What did they want with you?" he pondered.

"Could they have-?"he thought.

In Syaoran's Mind

"Servant, fetch me some tea!" a man dressed in fine clothing encrusted with jewels and gold on almost every inch.

"Yes, sir." the girl who is the same girl Syaoran thinks about.

Back to Reality

Syaoran shook his head wildly. Many thoughts of what could've happened to the girl streamed through his head.

Another thought came as he pictured her in the castle dungeon being imprisoned as a slave.

"Help me….somebody…" he heard her crying in his mind.

(don't you hate the fact that somebody constantly annoys u every 5 seconds.. That's what I'm getting right now and I can't fudgen concentrate…sheesh that asshole…And I'm trying to write a story here!)

His anger rised more and more with every passing thought encountered in his head. He just couldn't bear to know that she was in pain.

Syaoran turned his head and faced it towards where the castle is. The only hint he got on where she was was the castle.

Hatred ran through his eyes eyeing the castle. "Mark my words, I will get her back."

Awfully long chapter, I know but not much development yet. It's getting to be annoying that I have to use "the girl" since I want to type her name already. But then again she hasn't revealed herself yet to Syaoran. The only thing new in this chapter is that Meiling revealed herself and forcefully engaged herself to Syaoran. But to all the Meiling fans out there, she's only a cousin I won't make her into a hateful bitch of the story as she'll play an important role later. Okay now for the warning. I won't b able to update for a few days since I'll be over at my cousin's house as we pull a bunch of crazy shit for the weekend and laugh our asses off. So here's the preview for the next chapter.

"I'm off…" Syaoran said before leaving.

"Not so fast, Syaoran. Today I'm not allowing you to leave as you have to be with the family for today."

Meiling was filled with excitement able to spend time with Syaoran. Syaoran stood there fumed eager to hear what excuse his mother had.

"Today's the day where the royal family comes out and greet the townspeople."

Next Scene 

"Those snobs have some nerve to show their faces after all these years. I wonder what's the reason why they're showing their faces now. Blackmail maybe." Syaoran sulked.

"Syaoran, I did not raise you to talk trash about the king and queen. I expected more from you." Yelan sternly said insulted as she heard this about her close friends.

"If they are our king and queen, then they wouldn't just hide safely in their nice rich castle while they send out their men to fetch them more commoners to serve them!" he yelled out with all his hate.

Meiling was frightened at this. She broke the tension pointing towards something.

"Look, here they come!"

Syaoran and his mother, Yelan turned their gaze to where Meiling pointed.

End of Preview

That's all for now! Please Read and Review and I would love if u guys can get other people u know on to read my story to see if they like it or not. Thank you so much!


	4. At Last

Hmmmmm! Hehe. That was a nice nap. Well here it is. Chapter 4 like I promised when I came bk from my great laughs but if I make any mistakes, I gotta tell u that my fingers are still frozen. Geez my cousins r crazy. They never turn on the heat bcause of their money probs and it was raining on Saturday too!

Chapter 4 "At Last"

Another Day 

Syaoran and the auburn haired girl's hands were clutched together spinning around wildly. She gave Syaoran one of her mega smiles as Syaoran smiled his happiest smile with all his heart, feeling like he's in a heaven as they continued spinning as they're off in their little world with just the two of them.

Both of them fell lying on their backs on the nice soft green grass.

"That was fun." She cutely giggled.

"Yeah." He replied.

Syaoran lifted his head leaning it on his arm getting a good look and dreamily stared at her.

"Umm there's something I want to tell you." he gathered all his courage.

"What is it?" she cutely asked dumbfounded.

"I-I just want say that ..."

"Yes Syaoran?"

"I – I –I lov-" he blurted.

Thunder clapped in the sky making a loud booming noise.

"A thunderstorm?" Syaoran said.

Another thunderclap flashed in the sky.

"Syaoran I'm scared." running into his arms. He protectively embraced her.

"We've finally found you. Now come with us." The guards ordered.

"No. Don't let them take me away." She frighteningly whimpered.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the girl. But the guard forced his way taking the girl away and knocking Syaoran back.

Syaoran reached out his hand towards her but saw that she was getting further away from him.

"Wait!"

End of Dream 

Syaoran's eyes shot open to see his hand extended like it was in the dream.

"Wait…I've never gotten your name.." mumbling with sad eyes.

Pink petals flew from his window landing on his palm.

"Cherry blossoms?"

Moments Later 

As usual Syaoran came downstairs getting ready to leave. But the only difference today is that he came down late which got his whole family curiously looking at him. Including Meiling who there too.

"I'm off…" Syaoran said before leaving.

"Not so fast, Syaoran. Today I'm not allowing you to leave as you have to be with the family for today."

Meiling was filled with excitement able to spend time with Syaoran. Syaoran stood there fumed eager to hear what excuse his mother had.

"Today's the day where the royal family comes out and greet the townspeople."

He burned with fury hearing about the royal family. "Forget it mother. I'm not going!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Syaoran. Come with us or either risk putting our clan in disgrace."

Next Scene 

"Yay! I knew you'd give in and want to spend time with me." Meiling squealed gripping on his arm.

" Don't get any ideas, Meiling."

"How dare mother force me into this!" he thought angrily. "Those rich oafs better have something important to make me waste my time." He bitterly thought.

"Come on, it's about to start, Syaoran." "Let's go look for Auntie Yelan." Jumping with joy dragging an exasperated Syaoran.

Moments Later 

"Ah Meiling, you're enjoying yourself I see?" Yelan asked.

"Very much Auntie Yelan. More now that Syaoran is here." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Can this girl ever give it up!" he thought.

"And how about you, Syaoran?" his mother asked.

"I feel the same way too." he said sarcastically. Yelan's face wrinkled knowing what he really meant.

"Those snobs have some nerve to show their faces after all these years. I wonder what's the reason why they're showing their faces now. Blackmail maybe." Syaoran sulked.

"Syaoran, I did not raise you to talk trash about the king and queen. I expected more from you." Yelan sternly said insulted as she heard this about her close friends.

"If they are our king and queen, then they wouldn't just hide safely in their nice rich castle while they send out their men to fetch them more commoners to serve them!" he yelled out with all his hate.

Meiling was frightened at this. She broke the tension pointing towards something.

"Look, here they come!"

Syaoran and his mother, Yelan turned their gaze to where Meiling pointed.

Three carriages came riding down in the middle of the road slowly. Guards were on the side of each of the carriages securing the royal family in case if anything happened. The first carriage to come down was the biggest one consisting of two people.

The crowd cheered as they front revealed the faces of the queen and king.

"King Fujitaka! Queen Nasdeshiko!" the crowd roared happily.

Both kindly replied waving back. "Good afternoon, my fellow townspeople." The king said to the people.

"It is a pleasure to come out and see all of your happy faces." The queen kindly said.

The crowd roared again now with double the excitement.

Syaoran looked at the two. "I have to admit that they don't look like wicked people." "But how can they be so easily fooled?" he thought looking at the people.

Next came the second carriage but it had a more masculine look to it with black and blue and was smaller than the first.

The crowd roared again but it was mostly consisted of young women. Syaoran's four sisters also joined in.

"Touya Ouji-sama!(Prince Touya)" the girls squealed.

Their voices screeched through the air so loud that Syaoran and Meiling clasped their hands over their ears.

"So loud!" Meiling cried.

"That's how you sound like!" Syaoran laughed out.

"What did you say!" Meiling angrily shrieked. Syaoran tried his hardest to clasp his ears more.

The second carriage revealed a handsome looking young man around in his 20's. All the guys around his age looked at him with admiration and idolized him as he was one of the main generals of the kingdom's army. And all the girls dreamily stared at him wishing that they could get a piece of him for themselves or lucky enough to get all of him.

"Minna-san(everyone), fear not. I will continue on protecting this kingdom and it's treasure, you all." The prince announced.

"Such a good bunch.." an old woman praised.

"Yes. We're lucky to be ruled under such good people like them." An old man said.

Syaoran slowly changed his mind about the royal family. Slowly. But it still didn't mean his hate would completely go away.

And finally the third and last carriage came into view. It was the same size as the one before it but it was a feminine carriage engraved in pink and white.

Syaoran made sure to get a good look at the last member so his mom wouldn't later lecture him and he can soon go start on his training.

The front opened to reveal a beautiful young auburn haired girl. She gracefully waved out to her people giving her rare mega smiles.

Syaoran looked intently at the girl. His breath shortened and felt time has stopped for him.

"Mommy Mommy! Who is that pretty lady!" a little girl jumped with joy.

"Why Sweetie. That's the princess. Princess Sakura." her mother told her.

The princess finished up smiling and slowly revealing her rich deep emerald eyes to the public to take a good look at her beloved fellow townspeople.

"At last, I've found you. . . . . . . Sakura." He breathed taking in her name. " . . . my princess. . . "

To b honest, I don't know what to say now. But…….(a moment of silence) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of ur reviews. You've all made me so happy. And it feels so good to hear that you love my story. So please continue inspiring me more with ur reviews and remember.. if u really want the next chapter up as soon as possible. Be sure to show that u want it posted. HEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm a little sick sniffling with all the allergies so don't mind me if I'm a bit cruel now. REMEMBER TO R AND R! If there's a lot, I'll guarantee the chapter to b up in 2 days, but if it takes long, then I'll b rushing with my project and the chapter will go up around Friday. Ja Ne Minna-san!


	5. It's Not Enough, To Just Hear and See Yo...

Hello again! Just reading all of ur lovely reviews keeps me fired up and wanting to update even more. But I have been busy the past few days. Doing my project at the last minute, agh! It's a pain. And I've been coming down with the flu too. I swear it's flu season this month or something. Well I'm happy to shout out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY 5/5/05!" to my aunt and now I'm more than ever prepared to let u see wat happens next:D I'm so full of life right now!

And I especially would like to thank IllusionDragon, TheDarkAngel101, animeflower, and Ngoc1231 for their constant support for every one of my chapters and if u loved my story so much, I would b more than happy if u'd let any fellow readers u know on read this story. I would just love that!

And I should say that it's not time to go into Sakura's point of view yet.

Chapter 5 It's Not Enough, To Just Hear and See You

Nightfall, After the Parade 

Syaoran held the emerald gem at the palm of his hand starring at it again losing himself in his thoughts. He took a good look at it and gritted his teeth clasping it with his fist.

Flashback 

Syaoran kept on staring at Sakura in awe. Never had he tear his gaze from the full gown young woman he saw in front of his very eyes. Her carriage still passed through the town along with her, the treasure of the carriage, greeting her fellow townspeople.

"Look at her guys, she's definitely grown more beautiful." The young guy began, talking to his friends. All of them were around the Princess' age.

"Can't argue here, only god can create such a masterpiece like her."

"That's why she's the princess." "But you guys heard right?"

"Heard what, Tatsuya?" another one among the group asked.

"That Princess Sakura just turned 16." Tatsuya stated.

"So? What does her age has to do with anything?"

"Dude don't you get it Ishii." the first guy jumped in slightly angry. "Now that Princess Sakura is 16, than that means she's eligible to be married."

Sakura continued to greet the townspeople with all her heart ever so brightly. All three guys eyed her.

"That's too bad for me… I would kill to be the prince that's about to marry her."

"WHAT!" Syaoran jumped in with rage. He grabbed Tatsuya's shirt collar. "What did you say just now!" His blood in every inch in his body was boiling.

"I-I-I I don't know…" Tatsuya trying to hold his posture from Syaoran's grip.

"The princess! Something about a prince! And her eligibility to get married! GET BACK TO THAT!" Syaoran ordered.

Syaoran's grip was getting tighter as he anxiously waited for the guy to answer. He hoped that he misheard the whole thing and that Sakura was not getting married. The sidelines still stood two of Tatsuya's friends who are too terrified to help their poor friend get out of Syaoran's grip.

"S-ss-she- she's…"

"Stop stammering idiot! And come out with it!" Syaoran yelled.

Tatsuya could've sworn he saw steam coming from his ears.

"She's16nowandiseligibleandisgonnamarryaprince….he sped through.

"More slower!"

"She's 16 now and is eligible and is gonna marry a prince." he shouted all at once.

Syaoran's eyes widened. His breath shortened and the amber in his eyes began to dilate.

"The prince!" "Who is he!" he demanded with a cracked voice. "Who is she getting married to!"

"I don't know…." he nervously stammered. "The king and queen haven't announced anything about him yet.."

Syaoran released the guy and fell on his knees. Tatsuya backed away slowly and joined his friends in giving strange looks to Syaoran.

"Dude, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know. But I think it's better if we leave him alone."

"Good idea, Ishii." Tatsuya said fixing his shirt collar.

The three guys walked away back to their homes. As did Sakura's carriage did the same. Syaoran was still on his knees starring at the pink carriage's back distancing itself away to the castle and all he could do was gaze at it with sad eyes.

End of Flashback 

"How could she!" Syaoran stormed up.

"Sakura…" he lifted his head up with clenched eyes. "How can you do this! "Get married!" "To some…some…SOME LOWLIFE!"

He got up and punched the wall making a real deep hole. ( - Ouch!) Little smoke emerged from the wall

In Syaoran's Mind

A five year old hugged her arms around where her heart is.

"Syaoran." "My new friend."

Next Scene 

She reached out for his hands and clasped it together with hers. Syaoran looked at how he was touching her and then her face. She warmly smiled.

"Let's be good friends, okay Syaoran?"

"H-Hai." he stuttered and blushed like crazy

Next Scene 

"This is..?" he gently picked up to get a good view.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Syaoran asked.

"It's a present." "From me to you, Syaoran. As friends." she said with all her heart.

Back to Reality 

"That's right." he scourned. "She only sees me as a friend.

He slowly walked back to his bed and pulled the covers over himself. Seconds passed by. The clock was ticking.

And ticking….

And ticking….

And ticking….

And ticking…..

And ticking…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"No! "I won't give up that easily! He thought.

He went for his sword and quickly slipped in his green Chinese robes. A magic circle began to form and glowed.

"I call upon the elements…Replication Technique….Excel now!"

Another Syaoran appeared in front of his eyes but is dressed with more formal clothing.

"Stay here and make sure mother doesn't suspect anything." Syaoran stated to his clone.

"Got it." the clone replied.

At the Palace 

"Damn, so many guards…" Syaoran hissed hiding in the garden. "How am I suppose to get to her?"

Syaoran lightly struggled to be free from the bushes without making any noise. He quickly brushed out all the leaves hanging on his clothes knowing that he wants to make a good impression for Sakura.

He got into a chanting posture. "Wind element. I summon thee…" Release…" he whispered

A platform of wind appeared below his feet helping him hover to a large balcony with some light dimly litted. He landed in the corner on the balcony where the owner of the room can't see him.

"Stop it, that tickles." a girl giggled.

Syaoran knew who it was and he was glad he had landed on her balcony. But it immediately faded knowing that she wasn't alone.

Sakura still giggled "I said stop it, Keroberos. You're tickling me."

"Keroberos!" "Is he the prince!" he thought wildly. "If he is, I'll have his head!" he said in his mind gripping on his sword.

He stuck his head in the room to get a good view. All he saw before his eyes was a rich golden fur lion with metallic wear and Sakura sitting on her bed wearing a white nightgown and a see-through silky coat. He knew it wouldn't be safe to approach her so he waited and watched the whole scene.

Keroberos was tickling Sakura's hand with his fur while she brushed it.

"Is that enough, Keroberos?" Sakura gently asked brushing him.

"That's quite all right, Princess." "I'm not troubled at all. I always enjoy it when you groom me." the beast answered back happily.

"Call me Sakura, Keroberos." "There's no need for formalities." she said pampering his head.

"But his majesty, the king will be upset if I do such a thi-" he fought back but got cut off.

"Shhh." she gently hushed. "It's all right. Father will understand."

"Your kindness…." "That's what everybody loves about you, Princ- Sakura."

She gave a mega smile and blushed at his compliment. She got up from her bed and walked straight to the window leading to the balcony.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get some fresh air. The parade has exhausted me a little today and it'll only take a while. Please, go rest Keroberos."

Syaoran saw that Sakura was about to come his way. He felt that he had no control over himself. His heart rapidly beat and made lost his balance as he made a loud thud. Sakura couldn't hear the noise but Keroberos heard it.

The beast's ears perked up. "Sakura, stop! He roared.

"Keroberos, what is it!" she frighteningly asked.

Keroberos swiftly stepped in front of her protectively on alert.

"There's someone out here. On the balcony." Step back, Sakura." moving his head back and forth still looking for the intruder.

"But-" she pleaded.

"It's my duty to protect you. What would your father say if he knew you were hurt?"

Sakura did as she was told. "Be careful.."

Keroberos went forward to the balcony to get a good look. Luckily Syaoran placed an invisibility spell around him.

"This Keroberos…" "He's no ordinary beast…" "I also sense magic inside of him.." "Why does he seem so familiar?" Syaoran reminisced.

"I suggest you show yourself, intruder!" "If you continue on with this, there are no chances that you will be coming out of this alive!"

No movements were made. Syaoran stayed completely still.

"All right then!" Keroberos roared. He sent out a loud roar with sound waves coming from his mouth. The waves striked the air causing everything in it's path to be pushed away from him.

"Now!" Syaoran thought. "Wind Element…I summon thee…Release…" he murmured converting the wind into a shield. Both attacks came into contact with each other and faded.

Keroberos eyed the whole area again but still with nothing in sight. Syaoran was still invisible.

"Sakura, it's all right now. The coast is clear."

Sakura hastily ran to the ledge with excitement.

She gasped. "Oh wow…it's so pretty…The stars. Their so bright tonight." she laughed happily.

Sakura didn't know that Syaoran was squatting on the ledge right in front of her but Syaoran knew. They were only a mere inches away from each other.

"So warm…" Sakura murmured walking forward lured in to the warmness reaching for to touch it with her fragile hand.

She felt somebody standing in front of her with their arms around her slim fragile body.

"Who's there?" she trembled. Sakura didn't see anybody but herself on the ledge but was sure she felt a presence.

"Don't be afraid." "We're familiar with each other." the masculine voice whispered trying to calm her down.

"This feeling. I do feel as if I've known you. What is your name?"

He placed his index finger over her pink lips.

"Shhhh…Let us enjoy the moment while it last."

"But-" she argued feeling his hands cupping her face.

Syaoran drew her into a kiss. Sakura blushed a bright red with widened eyes. The moon was unveiled through the thick clouds and shone on the two. Sakura couldn't see her mysterious kisser but the light outlined his face, seeing a handsome boy her age.

Her eyes slowly shut giving into the kiss. Syaoran could feel her body getting less tense and couldn't help sneak a smile during the moment.

The two were enveloped in such sweet passion. Syaoran didn't know he had it in him but he was happy he did. Sakura also felt the same way.

"This guy…..Why does it feel……..so …right ….with him?" she thought.

"Her lips…..so ..delicious." he thought

"Sakura?" a womanly voice called out.

Sakura immediately drew away blushing like a cherry.. A sad expression appeared on Syaoran's face. When he saw someone else looking their way, he immediately jumped off the ledge and disappeared.

"Mother….."

Sakura motioned her hand to see if the mysterious boy was still there, but to her avail there was nothing.

"He's gone…" she disappointedly thought.

"Queen Nadeshiko." Keroberos bowed. "I'm very sorry for dozing off."

"It's quite all right, Keroberos." "But Sakura honey, isn't it time for bed?"

"Yes mother, I'll be right there."

"Was she just out there with someone?" Nadeshiko pondered then shook it off. "Silly me, it must've been my imagination."

"Sweet dreams honey ." Nadeshiko said kissing her forehead.

"Hai, you too Mother."

Sakura heard her bedroom door clasp shut. She tucked herself and happily traced her lips with her finger.

"Will I ever see you again?" she dreamily murmured.

OK I'll end it there. I know all of you r mad that I didn't update sooner. But recently my brother has been hogging the computer so I have to b cooperative and share. I swear I really need a laptop. But to make up the long delay previously. I will post a special on the next update. And if I manage to get 30 reviews and up, I'll surely make it worthwhile. Continue to review because I would hate to put this story down. It feels so good to unleash all this from my head. LOL! I hope this chapter is long enough. And remember to Review!


	6. Your Effect On Me

OK Just to give u all heads up b4 u read this next chapter. The ideas I'm about to put in chapter 6 aren't part of the whole story plotline but I went on and decided what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to have more fluff and romance in the fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: "Your EffectOn Me"

Li Household, Next Morning

"Shiefa, have you seen your brother?" Yelan asked.

"Hmm, now that I recall it. I saw him walking in the halls in a more revealing shirt and sweats with his sword at around 5 in the morning."

Yelan was shocked. "What could he be doing that early in the morning?" she thought.

The door to the entrance clasped shut revealing a sweaty and shirtless Syaoran.

Syaoran panted to catch his breath.

"Syaoran, where were you this whole morning?" Yelan asked.

"Damn. It's time for breakfast already?" he hissed in his head.

"Syaaaoooran!" Meiling howled running towards him.

Syaoran's eyes widened before he came to contact with the cold floor. Yelan and his sisters giggled at the very site.

"This is such a treat." "Seeing you shirtless." "Also sweaty too, as a bonus." she fiddled his muscles with her finger.

While Meiling traced every piece of meat on his chest she noticed something dangling on his neck.

"Huh? What is this piece of junk?" Meiling asked taking the green gemstone into good view.

"Don't touch that!"

Meiling immediately drew back. Syaoran snatched it from her and changed his expression with warm eyes looking at the necklace.

"So where were you, little brother?" Shiefa slyly cut in. "Did something good happen that made you smile this morning.

Now Yelan was more shocked. "My Syaoran? Smiling?" she thought.

"Of course something good happened." Meiling interrupted "My Syaoran's happy because he got to spend time with me yesterday. That's what happened." she stated superiorly.

Syaoran shot Meiling a glare. But Meiling didn't flinch as she ignored it.

"Just wanted to get a fresh start on training. I was brimming with energy this morning so I desperately wanted to work up a sweat." Syaoran said. But this time with a smile. An image of him and Sakura kissing reappeared in his mind.

Syraoan turned red. Everybody but Meiling eyed him suspiciously with sweat drops.

"Little brother's smiling." Fuutie nervously murmured.

"Umm…Is that suppose to be a good thing?" Fanren whispered.

Meiling wasn't at all suspicious as she was too lost in the nice image of Syaoran before her eyes.

"Well…I don't know what to say Syaoran but…..keep up the good work." Yelan said.

"And now that your finished with your training….and me with nothing to do for the day….Let's go spend the day together.." Meiling said jumping on top of him making him fall back with a loud thud.

"Meiling! I never said anything th-"

"Well if this true Syaoran.." his mother cut in "Then I suggest you should spend the day with her."

"Mother wait, I didn't-"

"Is there a problem, Syaoran?" she asked sending chills down his spine.

"No…Not at all, Mother." he gave in.

"Suberashiiiii!" Meiling squealed. ("I'm so happy" or I hope that's what it means. I always hear people say that when they're in joy.)

The Castle, Sakura's Room

Sakura dreamily sighed. Her eyes were still clamped shut.

Sakura's dream

She was on a brightly lit ledge wearing an excessively beautiful pastel pink dress in liplock with a boy. The only thing she can make out from his features were his brown hair and that he was dressed up in green. The way he kissed felt just like the guy from the other night.

The two pulled away from each other. Sakura began to stream tears down from her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she cried.

"Please princess." he pleaded. "Don't cry because of me." gently wiping away her tears. "But I must go now."

She doesn't understand. "Why? Why do you have to go?"

"You're the princess. And I'm just a regular guy." "What we want….it defies against everything in this kingdom."

Sakura sadly looked at the ground.

"But-" he began. Sakura looked up. He took her hand and roughly pulled her into his arms. Sakura was frightened at this. He couldn't help but smile at her expression.

He gently caressed her cheek and cupped her chin. "…it doesn't mean that I'll give up either."

Her expression changed back to a smile.

"Remember princess…" "You are mine and mine alone. I can be the only one that protects you. And I won't let anybody take that away from me." he whispered in her ear and made his grand exit.

She was left standing alone hugging her arms around her heart and dreamily staring at his retreating figure.

End of Dream

Back to Syaoran

"I said that's enough, Meiling. Just be happy that I agreed to spending time with you."

"But Syaoran.." Meiling began. Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's only decent that we hold hands. It'll let people know that we're a couple."

"And don't think about ditching me again Syaoran. Think of how devastated your mother would feel if she heard you abandoned your soon to be wife." she smiled evilly.

Syaoran gritted his teeth.

Sakura's Room

"Come on Sakura. This is crazy. From what you told me, it's hard to believe." a girl argued.

"It is true, Tomoyo. He did come. And on the lips too." Sakura squealed.

"How can she so dense sometimes?" Tomoyo thought giving her friend a worried look.

"But if a guy did come to your balcony, how are you so sure that it wasn't some older crabby guy?"

"No Tomoyo, his voice was too masculine and sexy to be like that." Sakura daydreamed.

"But you can't just assume on how his voice sounds."

"Yes, but when we kissed.." sigh "I felt how muscular his body was when I pressed mine against his." "Now stop arguing with me Tomoyo and help me pick a dress?" "He might come back tonight." "Hmmm…Something tells me I should go with the green one." throwing it on her bed.

"Only if you let me do your hair." Tomoyo smiled.

"No problem."

Back to Syaoran

"Meiling please. Can we go back now?" "The day is almost over."

"Aww. And I planned for us to watch the stars together."

"No Meiling…Enough is enough."

"Hmph.. And I wonder what Auntie Yelan has to say to that?" Meiling said superiorly reminding Syaoran.

Syaoran flinched "Where do we go?" he gritted.

"I knew you would see it my way." she replied dragging him.

Nightfall, Sakura's Balcony

Sakura was standing on the edge of the balcony beautifully in a gorgeous green gown matching her eyes. It started from beneath her shoulders and revealing a little bit of her cleavage and tight from there to her waist outlining her supple goddess body. Fit for girls her age. The rest of the dress from her hips flowed down to her feet wearing cute light green sandals outlined in sliver just like the designs on the dress. But the most standing out on her body was a silver chained choker with a very similar looking emerald gem in the shape of a cherry blossom dangling on her fragile neck.

(Yeah I know. Reeally long description, but I just got so interested in how she was dressed even if I aimed to make this easy and enjoyable.)

"I hope he comes…" Sakura thought as her heart thumped like crazy.

Syaoran's Point of View

"Took her long enough to calm down…" Syaoran exasperated.

Images of Meiling tackling and pulling him down popped in his mind.

Syaoran shuddered. "Hope today's enough to tire her out."

Syaoran plopped back down on a roof to take a nice nap in hopes of getting away from his family.

Sakura's Point of View

About an hour has passed.

"Where is he?" Sakura thought still on the balcony.

Syaoran

"What a nap.." he yawned. He sat up but didn't leave yet.

"Sakura…" he murmured embracing her name.

Syaoran veered his head over to the castle and looked at Sakura's window only to see her leaning on the balcony beautifully dressed.

"Sakura? What is she-?" "Why is she dressed up?" Syaoran widened his eyes. "She couldn't be waiting for me, could she?"

Back to Sakura

"Sakura honey, it's time for bed." her mother said.

"Please Mom. 15 more minutes."

Syaoran

Syaoran was jumping through the roofs of everyone's houses through the village.

"Please wait for me, Princess. Just a little more." he rushed.

"He really isn't coming…"she sadly thought. "I guess I was a fool thinking that he would come.." Sakura motioned from the ledge and walked back to her room.

Syaoran saw this. "No! Sakura, wait!" he yelled hoping she would hear. She still walked back too heartbroken to hear anything.

"Please Sakura! Don't leave!" The door to her window clasped shut.

OK I'll end it there. This chapter was a spur of the moment and I thought it would b good enough to cut one in now. But I am tired right now. Unless I get any better, all I can do is just update once a week. So I wanted to give all of u guys heads up. It's hard for me to relax easily and if I could get any suggestions, I'd b more than happy to hear them. Really happy! My sn is CruellyInnocent7 for AIM if u want to talk to me about any upcomings in the story and or for MSN. I'm tired and thankful if u guys understand how I feel now.


	7. More Closer

Howdy Y'all! LOL! I don't know where that came from but it just came out. Ugh my teacher's such a tight ass. I did one thing wrong on the project and I had to spent the week to start over. But I'm just relieved that I'm done, finished my exams for the week and on good terms with my teacher. But to top it all. MY COLD IS GONE! HOORAY! Now I'm ready to constantly update! Hah Hah:D

Chapter 7 "More Closer"

"Fuutie, there you are." "Have you seen your brother?" Yelan asked.

"Yes." "I saw him in the halls this morning with his sword again." "But he looked like he was mad at something."

"All right, thanks dear." Yelan then put on a worried look.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mother."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." she said. "What really did happen last night, Syaoran?" she asked in her head.

>>Syaoran's Training Spot 

Syaoran practiced with his sword, slashing and swiping the blade through the air.

"How could I?" he questioned giving a strong slash. His forehead gotten sweaty from training nonstop.

Sakura's sad face flashed in his mind.

"How could I do that?" (slash) "To her?"

Sakura's face flashed again but now with tears streaming down. Syaoran was now going over the limit slashing as hard as he can go.

"I'm the one who made her shed those tears." he choked with regret.

Sakura's back was faced him retreating back to her room.

"No Sakura! Don't go!" reaching out his hand as if she was actually there which made lose his balance and fell down. His face buried in the dirt and shook in sadness and anger at himself, digging his fingers into the ground.

"…I'm sorry…." he quietly choked. "..please forgive me…"

>>In The Village 

Everyone gathered together facing to what looks like a stage. Decorations and banners were put up all around the village to show some sort of respect and loyalty to someone.

"Everyone, listen up!" "Let us show our appreciation to Prince Touya for pursuing and fighting off the enemy in the upcoming battle! Let us hope that this battle will bring peace to our endless feud and show King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko our wishes for Prince Touya to return to Tomoeda safely and in victory!"

The crowd roared in agreement and excitement.

Yelan and Meiling were also in the crowd. The 4 girls ran off to pinch the nearest cute thing they could find.

"I'm getting worried about Syaoran, Meiling. Was he like this when he was with you yesterday?"

"No not at all. Our was just magical. It's any girls dream." Meiling blushed off in her own world. (Surely this girl is in denial.)

"What could it be that's making him act like this?" Yelan saddened thinking in her mind.

Back to Syaoran>>

He stabbed his sword in the ground. He panted wildly dripping insweat trying to catch his breath. He could hear many people enjoying themselves cheering and galloping about in the celebration.

"Not yet.." looking at the village with painful eyes. He still felt bad about what he did and wasn't ready to confront that yet.

He grabbed his sword and got into a stance without flinching. He concentrated on his spiritual energy. "Earth element, I summon thee….Release!"

A plow of dirt shot out rushing into the direction he wanted. "It worked!" he praised but evaporated few seconds after.

"Damn it…why can't I- Argh!" he hissed. "I'm not good enough…" "She wouldn't want anything to do with a weakling."

"One more time." posing in a stance with determination.

"Earth Element.." but louder this time "I summon-" getting cut off by a rumble.

It was an army. The enemy army and along with the kingdom's army. Syaoran could see the Prince and a silver haired man assisting him who looks to be his second in command, but they weren't alone. Both locked in a battle against who looked like the leader of the enemy's army.

"Get back, you bastard!" Touya shouted.

An arrow shot before the enemy leader stopping him from running any further.

"Nice shot, Yuki." addressing his second in command.

"Thanks, Your Highness." Yukito replied back.

Touya grabbed the collar of the leader. "It's over Shiratori. Just surrender or I'll go back with only your head."

Shiratori growled. He looked behind Touya and smirked. "Do as you please." Shiratori murmured.

Yukito caught on to Shiratori's plan. "Prince Touya, look out!"

A group of Shiratori's men cornered him with their weapons ready and aimed on him. The rest of Touya's army was busy fighting off the others.

"So Touya what will it be?" "Take my life and they'll take yours."

Touya gritted his teeth. A sweat drop poured down his head.

"If I ever make it back, the king and queen will never forgive me for this." Yukito thought.

"Fire Element! Excel Now!"

A stream of fire shot towards the group cornering Touya burning them to a crisp. All that was left was a pile of ashes and smoke rising from the spot.

"Wh-What the hell?" Shiratori panicked. "My men….Who did this?"

"I did!" Syaoran answered.

All three looked up at the young boy before them.

"Defeated…..By that punk!"

"I wouldn't talk, Shiratori." "Otherwise…" his eyes glistened. "You'll be next." he said coldly.

Shiratori slipped into his pocket. Syaoran saw this and stayed alert.

"Watch out, he's about to do something!" Syaoran warned.

Shiratori pulled out something. Touya and Yukito's eyes widened. He threw it on the ground and a thick black smoke emerged.

"This isn't over, Touya.!" "Mark my words. I will claim what is rightfully mine!"

The smoke vanished. Shiratori and his men vanished.

"Shiratori! That bastard- Where the hell did he-?" "Is everyone in one piece?" he shouted to his men.

"My prince, what did you think Shiratori used just now?" Yukito asked.

"Black magic maybe." "Even if we did not ended up victorious, we now know some valuable information about the enemy."

"Round up the men." "We're heading back to Tomoeda." Touya told one of his generals.

"Yes sir." the guy replied.

Touya and Yukito walked over to Syaoran. Both eyed him very strangely. Syaoran did not like how this looked. Now they were both smiling.

Syaoran was a little freaked out and took a few steps back. "Why are you staring at me like that? What are you planning-?"

Touya and Yukito didn't listen and just went to grab both his arms, Touya on one side and Yukito on the other.

"What the hell is this?" Syaoran kicked and screamed. "Just what the hell do you plan to do with me!"

"My my, Yuki. Some people are just so stingy when you're trying to thank them." he amused.

"They certainly are." Yukito replied smiling back.

Now Syaoran was more confused. "Just what are they talking about. "Cooperate Syaoran, and maybe they'll let you go." he said to himself.

>>At the Palace, The Throne Room 

"Touya , you've returned." King Fujitaka happily exclaimed.

"It's good to see you back home in one piece." Queen Nadeshiko praised sitting next to her beloved husband. "How are your men doing?"

"They're resting. It has been a long and severe battle. I can honestly say that even if I didn't come back with Shiratori's head, we still remained victorious. Most of his forces have been eliminated and will bother us no more."

"Either way, I'm just happy that you've returned safe and sound. I thank you very much Yukito." Nadeshiko said.

"And I'm am very grateful for such a praise, my queen." Yukito bowed.

"And who is this fine young man?" Fujitaka added gazing at Syaoran.

Syaoran stiffened not knowing what to say. "Father, this is a guy we came across during the battle. He saved my life when I near death against Shiratori's men."

Nadeshiko gasped. "Mother please don't worry, I'm all right now. Thanks to him." gazing at Syaoran.

The queen sighed in relief. Fujitaka turned to Syaoran and saw that he was tense and wanted to break the tension.

"My boy, it's all right. Tell me, what is the name of a fine knight such as yourself?"

Syaoran blushed at the comment. "Syaoran, Your Highness." "Li Syaoran."

"He's Yelan's son." Nadeshiko happily clasped her hands together.

"Sweetheart don't get too excited." Fujitaka said to his wife. Nadeshiko threw in one of her mega smiles. "So your from the Li household. With such remarkable actions deserves great gratitude. Please let me repay you." "If it weren't for you, my son would not be standing before me today and my wife would never calm down."

"Please it's ok Your Highness." "I really don't want to trouble you-."

"Nonsense.." Fujitaka insisted. "You seem to be around my daughter's age." "Sakura dear, come on out." he called. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

A beautiful auburn haired girl revealed herself. She was wearing an overflowing pink dress tight on her upper body outlining her figure and leaving her shoulders and parts of her cleavage bare for show. No matter how long it has been since Syaoran last saw her, she would always be beautiful to him.

Syaoran blushed so much that his face was beyond red. He did everything in his power to not faint from the heat flaring in his head.

Stepping out into the throne room was Tomoyo and two handsome guys about the same age as Syaoran. One had navy blue hair and grey blue eyes dressed in magician robes and the other had jet black spiky straightened hair with rich purple eyes who looked to be a prince.

"Well well who do we have here?" the navy blue haired boy amused.

The jet black haired boy just growled looking Syaoran.

"Easy there, Shuru." Tomoyo murmured.

"Humph." Shuru replied looking away.

Sakura walked forward to get a good look at Syaoran. Tomoyo and the blue haired boy stared in amusement. Shuru looked at the two burned with fury.

Sakura stared at him trying to remember where she had seen him. Syaoran had a longing look in his eyes begging for her to remember.

"Doesn't she remember?" he sadly thought.

Sakura kept on staring until something shimmered before her eyes. It was a green gemstone hanging off his neck.

Sakura gasped and held onto her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. Everyone was now eager to see what was going on, especially Shuru.

Syaoran didn't know why she was in tears but he didn't want it this way. Sakura shot forward to Syaoian embracing him a hug making him fall down along with her.

"Wha!" Syaoran yelped falling to the floor.

Sakura was crying but smiling. "Happy tears?" he thought.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness you're all right!" she cried.

"Princess.."

She took his hand and put it against her cheek as if he was caressing it. Shuru was getting angrier at the scene before him. Syaoran couldn't believe what she was doing and yet he liked it.

"I always knew that I would see you again."

Syaoran gave in to the warm touch of her skin. He embraced her in a hug.

"Promise that you'll never make me worry like that ever again?" she whispered.

"I promise." he ensured.

"I can't take much more of this…Guards!" Shuru ordered.

The guards pulled Syaoran away from Sakura as Shuru pulled Sakura into his arms.

"Shuru, what are you doing?"

"It's all right, Princess Sakura. He won't hurt you anymore."

"But Shuru, he didn't-"

"How dare you put your filthy commoner hands on the princess, you lowdown commoner?" addressing to Syaoran. "Don't you dare think you'll get away from this without punishment, you low class piece of trash!" Shuru hissed.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Syaoran roared.

"You heard me! You commoner!" Shuru didn't realize his grip tightened on Sakura.

"Shuru please, you're hurting me." Sakura winced.

"Do you have a problem with me!" Syaoran shouted.

"What took you so long to realize that!" Shuru fought back tightening his grip even more.

Sakura screamed in pain pushing Shuru away not able to take anymore pain and ran forward before she was about to faint. Shuru and Syaoran grew alert at this.

"Sakura!" Shuru shouted in concern. Syaoran fought out of the guards grip and made it in time to catch her.

"Syaoran…" she whispered looking at him with a smile.

"Hush …Don't say anything…" he whispered trying to comfort her.

"Get away from her!" Shuru shouted again.

"Give her to me." "I'll tend to her." Tomoyo suggested.

He handed Sakura over to her. Unlike Shuru he knew he could trust Tomoyo.

"Why don't I just rid us all of your presence right now? There isn't a place for you here, commoner. Neither is there in the Princess' heart." Shuru said. Luckily Sakura was unconscious not hearing their conversation as she was in Tomoyo's arms.

"Don't get so cocky, jackass. You're cheap talk won't save you here." Syaoran replied in a normal tone but coldly unsheathing his sword. Shuru stepped back in fear at this new side of Syaoran. Usually Syaoran would just shout back but he won't forgive anybody for hurting Sakura.

"Come at me then." Shuru insisted still shaking.

"With pleasure."

Shuru and Syaoran were about to charge and engage against each other.

"Stop this, the both of you!" Fujitaka ordered.

Both stopped instantly. "Now calm down the both of you. I can see that the both of you truly care about my daughter. But lets not create a riot here. My daughter will be most devastated if she saw two of her friends injured. "

Hearing the mention of Sakura hit them on the spot

"My apologies, King Fujitaka." Shuru bowed.

"I apologize too, Your Highness.."

But Fujitaka didn't see the two boys secretly exchanging death glares.

"So now, do you think you two will get along now?" Fujitaka questioned merrily.

"Very." both gritted in unison.

Another chapter done! I hope this is long enough. Again I'm really really sorry I took so long to update. But like I said, I do I to share the computer and I would've posted sooner if that asshole didn't use the computer for 6 whole hours. An I apologize if the fluff and romance seemed a bit off this time. I have been feeling drained and from now on, LOL I'm just sticking to Nyquil. That's it:D Hehehe!

Now in conclusion, Shuru is a prince from another kingdom who was planned to marry Sakura and he is madly in love with her, which would explain his attitude towards Syaoran. But don't worry, Sakura doesn't like him that way. The furthest she can see him is as a friend. Pretty much the same way she sees Syaoran right now. But all that will change with a little revelations in the mix (HaHA! I'm on a roll) Ok, So this chapter was based on introducing a sort of rivalry and jealousy for Syaoran (Heck, I know girls love watching Syaoran getting jealous …I do too - especially in CCS) it brings flare to the whole S&S coupling. And why I added all the magic in the story… I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like including it to enhance the story and the romance (for example: the kiss on the balcony, I THANK ALL OF U FOR UR COMMENTS ON THAT! CruellyInnocent blushing from overwhelming comments -- ) So feel free to comment me and suggestions are more than welcome if u would like me to include something in the story. Thank you for all of ur support. And review as much as you can! The more u review, the faster I'll update. Now that my teacher is gone for a whole week LOL!


	8. To See You Again and Maybe More

Ehehe! I'm bk! But it's not safe to say that I frequently update like a usually did. Well here it is…THE REAL CHAPTER 8! Enjoy! Thanx for all ur current comments. Last I checked, there was 62 reviews. I was so surprised it went all the way to 77! You guys r just too kind. Hehe! (CruellyInnocent blushing) Enjoy now!

………………………

………………………

………………………

Oh and one more thing! LOL!

…..

I JUST LOVE MOKONA FROM TRC! That's where the "Ehehe" comes from! He's just so cute! Unfortunately I can't find a plushie of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 "Seeing You Again"

Tomoyo returned to their majesties throne room as promised afterwards.

"Tomoyo! How is she! How is my baby girl!" Nadeshiko shot out of seat frantically.

"Your highness, it's all right. Princess Sakura only has a few bruises around her waist area and arms. She just happened to pass out from the pain. Nothing too major. All she needs now is to rest for the night and she'll fine by tomorrow."

"Such a relief to hear." Nadeshiko sighed and smiled.

Fujitaka looked at his wife in worry. "Nadeshiko, I think it's better if you call it for that day and go rest."

Nadeshiko was about to protest but Fujitaka stopped her with warm eyes.

"I could ever argue with you, dear." she gave in. "I count that you'll fill me in once I wake up?"

"I will, Nadeshiko. Just promise me that you will go rest." The two exchanged a quick kiss before Nadeshiko rose up.

"Well everyone, I will be off."

"Rest well, Queen Nadeshiko." the rest respectively bowed and greeted. (if u forgot on who is still present, it's Touya Yukito, Shuru, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran that's giving their greetings)

"Now Syaoran, let's get back to business." Fujitaka smiled.

Syaoran immediately snapped back and straightened himself up and gave his full attention.

Fujitaka chuckled "As I have heard, my son Touya here said that you have helped out in our previous battle and drove the enemy away, am I correct?"

"Yes Your Highness." Syaoran replied.

"And have I explained that you will be bestowed a reward for your deed ?"

"Not yet , Your Highness."

"I see." Fujitaka sighed. "How can I explain this?"

Syaoran was confused. "Syaoran as you can see, my Sakura can't be among us at this time…."

"Ss-Sakura…" Syaoran zoned off hearing her name.

"What the? What's with that stupid look he's making?" Shuru thought looking at Syaoran.

"And because of what happened earlier.." Fujitaka continued. "I can't let her give you a tour of our castle today."

"What!" both Syaoran and Shuru shot up in unison. Syaoran's expression was blank with his face heating up and Shuru was boiling up as well but with unconfounding anger.

"It's not fair! I thought I was her soon-to-be-fiance. How the hell does this low class trash get the privilige of being with my Sakura!" Shuru screamed in his mind.

"Hmm? Is there a problem?" Fujitaka asked, confused at the two's last reply.

"N-no-not at all, Your Highness." Syaoran stated.

"Same here too." Shuru murmured.

"All right. And I really apologize that I can't be of any help to you today Syaoran." he said with guilt.

"No, it's really all right, Your Highness. You really have been a lot of help. And being here in front of you and Queen has been a real honor." Syaoran bowed.

Shuru glared over at Syaoran sulking but then an idea struck him. He walked towards the King's presence.

"Do you have something you want to say, Prince Shuru?"

"My King, might I make a suggestion?" Shuru asked.

"You may proceed." Fujitaka welcomed.

"Your Majesty, as we all know my soon-to-be fiance.." Shuru said that with dignity directed at Syaoran. Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"..is unable to be with us on this joyous moment, thus not show Syaoran around the castle grounds." Shuru smiled happily at the last words.

"There's no way you can ever get near her." Shuru confidently thought.

"And where are you going with this?" Fujitaka asked.

"I was thinking, as your lovely daughter won't be able to assist our guest here, how about having me give the tour instead? I almost know all of the castle like the back of my head. I guess it's because of all the years I have spent here with Sakura." Shuru respectively bowed to the king and sneaked a looked at Syaoran.

Shuru was currently pleased with his work. Syaoran was steaming with anger. His eyes stayed locked on Shuru with hate. But his obnoxiousness wasn't what annoys him. It was that he had a right to Sakura.

"Very well, I accept your proposition. I expected as much from you and I thank you."

"No need to thank me, Your Majesty. I would do anything especially if it would be of help to your daughter. It is my duty.

Syaoran gritted his teeth at what just happened in front of him. He clenched his knuckles so tight that it turned white.

"My my, such an amusing show we got here today.." Eriol humored out loud.

Syaoran gave him a murderous look. Tomoyo nervously chuckled. "Uh dear, now's not a good time." she assured.

"Very well, Tomoyo my love."

"If you please follow me, I will lead you around." Shuru said with a glint.

Syaoran escorted himself behind Shuru leaving the throne room. Tomoyo took a last look at Shuru and couldn't feel that something's amiss.

Few Hours Later

Shuru has lead Syaoran through most of the castle and now are currently at their last destination.

"And here is their majesties garden. The queen and princess' most favorable place." Shuru introduced.

They walked far enough into the garden to be in the middle of a maze consisted of bushes.

"Good, this should be enough." Shuru thought. His expression changed from calm to serious. He swiftly turned. Syaoran saw this and put his guard up. But he wasn't fast enough as Shuru went and grabbed him by the collar line.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran shouted..

"Tell me everything!" Shuru spat in his face. "Tell me your relationship with her!"

Before Shuru went any further, Syaoran, with his reflexes grabbed Shuru's hand and squeezed it. Hard. Shuru drew it back seeing it was palely white and was yelping in pain.

"You-!" Shuru growled.

"I don't think you're at liberty to ask me that." Syaoran icily replied. "If Sakura loves you as much as you claimed and she didn't tell you, then I should respect her and not say anything at all."

"Don't you dare call her by her name!" "Don't you dare speak of her at all!" Shuru roared still struggling. "…You have no right!" "Especially being in the presence of someone as graceful as Sakura!"

Syaoran stared at the so called prince with a look as hard as stone.

"And Sakura does love me. As much as I love her. The first time I've saw her, I knew we were somehow connected and I have decided to always stay by her side and look after her. That is…That is until you showed up!"

"And so you feel I'm a threat?"

"That's right. And if you won't cooperate with me.." Shuru unsheathed his sword with the only hand available "I'll just have to drag it out of you and eliminate you in the process." Shuru snapped and shot towards Syaoran.

Syaoran widened his eyes. A spark shot as the two collided. Drops of blood spilt to the ground. Syaoran gripped on to his arm to stop the bleeding. Luckily it wasn't a direct hit since Syaoran drew his sword in time, but he wasn't able to completely avoid the attack.

"You spared me the trouble of picking a fight with you, but now I won't hold back." Syaoran finalized and got into a stance.

"Hmph. Just try to come at me." Shuru sneered.

"That's quite enough!" a familiar voice called out.

Shuru widened his purple orbs. "T-tt-Tomoyo!"

"Prince Shuru, care to explain yourself?" she harshly asked.

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo as she was truly frightening when she was serious.

"Tomoyo please, it's not what you think. We were just showing our skills to one another."

"Save the lies, I have heard everything right from the start. I suggest you return to your quarters at once. I'm eager to hear what the king and queen will say to this. Especially Princess Sakura." giving a deadly look.

Shuru froze. "No Tomoyo, please understand that it was only-"

Tomoyo's eyes darkened and shot straight at him. Shuru flinched at this. "I think it's time you return to your room. I will finish escorting our guest around the premises. And…."

Shuru's heart thumped in anticipation. "…visitation rights to Princess Sakura's room are not allowed other than personal servants and family until tomorrow morning." Tomoyo mentioned still glaring.

The prince stood at his spot gritting his teeth and left before things got any uglier.

Tomoyo turned her gaze back to Syaoran and the so-called vicious look she had on her face was now changed to a sweet serene-like dunce.

Syaoran couldn't blame Shuru for being fritened as he was too. "Uh.. Tomoyo-san, I should-"

"No need, Syaoran.." she smiled. "I had thought it was too strange for Shuru to act so kind.." "And if there was anyone that deserves to be with Sakura…I think it should be you, right?" she giggled and winked.

Syaoran's face flushed in red.

"Ohohohoho…" "That's what I thought." "Come on, let's finish up the tour."

30 Minutes Later

"And here is your room. The king wishes you to stay for the night in show of his gratitude." "This is one of the best rooms we have in the whole castle." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Thank you for all you have done. I truly am grateful for all this." Syaoran said and bowed.

"Such a gentlemen.." Tomoyo slyly thought.

"It's not a problem. Just try to enjoy your stay here." "Well now, I will take my leave now." Tomoyo finalized.

Syaoran began walking away from the door. "You know…" Syaoran stopped walking hearing Tomoyo, still lobbing her head at the door.

"If you'd like, I can give you the time Sakura goes to take her bath.." Tomoyo whispered smiling.

Syaoran jumped and turned a deep shade of red. Tomoyo was amusing herself and could have sworn she saw blood shoot out of his nose.

"…So innocent…" she laughed in her mind. "I take it that the silence you're giving me is a yes?"

"T-tt-Tomoyo-san, this is inappropriate.. No! What I meant to say was-"

"Easy there, Syaoran." "You don't have to answer it. Ohoho.." "but if you'd like, I can still give it to you." she implied meekly.

An image formed in Syaoran's head.

"Syaoran.." Sakura called out sitting there with nothing but a towel, wrapped around her wet drenched naked milky body.

He snapped back to reality and more blood dripped from his nostrils. "Tomoyo-san, please don't.." he begged swiftly covering his ears.

He dragged her out of the room who was smiling widely, before she would say any more. He closed his door and collapsed against it, sighing in relief.

"And call me Tomoyo." she shouted before walking away.

Night fall, 8 PM, Sakura's Room

"Princess, how are you doing?" Keroberos asked.

"I'm doing alright. A little sore but I think I can walk now."

Keroberos waltzed closer licking her wounds. "Kero-chan.." Sakura laughed. "Cut it out.." Keroberos lit up simply seeing his mistress smile again.

"I'll return, Princess. Let me go get your medicine."

"Hai."

The door shut silently behind the beast. Sakura soon heard a thump on her balcony. She slowly struggled her way there, but felt herself slip away slowly.

"Somebody…help me…" she quietly cried falling. Something warm broke her fall. Her chin was being lifted by a warm masculine hand.

Her emerald orbs widened. It was a handsome young man at her age.

"Who are-?" she asked but got cut off as he pulled her in a passionate kiss.

He released from the kiss, giving her room to recover. Sakura was breathing heavily in awestruck.

"That kiss…" she breathed. "Are you…?"

The mysterious guy nodded to her response.

"It really is you." she happily cried. Sakura lifted her head to get a good look at him. The last time she encountered him, he was invisible. So now she wanted to outline the guy's identity into her heart. Surely her instincts didn't lie. In fact her was more handsome than she had dreamed. Such deep and fiery amber orbs he had that just simply made her heart melt. And his hair was such a messy masterpiece shade of brown. Similar to the guy in her dreams.

This was all she could get a glimpse at. He was fully covered in a cloak and a mask covering part of his eyes.

"Why must you conceal yourself from me?" she eagerly asked. "Please take off that mask so I can see that handsome face of yours."

"H-ha-hhan-handsome?" he thought wildly.

Sakura motioned her hands towards his mask wanting to see who her mystery man is.

Syaoran grabbed her hands before she went any further. His gaze averted to her wounds.

"You're hurt." examining her arm. His lips made its way to her wound kissing the pain away. She let out a slight pleasurable moan. She felt weak and melted in his arms.

"Hold me…" she begged happily. Syaoran smirked doing what he was told and took in her scent.

Syaoran blushed heavily when her body came into contact with his. What she was wearing was so slim that it felt he was only hugging her body. He felt her fully developed womanhood thrusting against his well-built chest. He could also feel her heart rapidly beating through her breasts.

"Your heart is beating awfully fast, Princess. " Syaoran slyly remarked.

Sakura blushed like a cherry. "Please don't tease me…"

"Yes, Princess." Syaoran obeyed and went to his next plan nibbling on her neck. Sakura let out a loud moan and inhaled deeply.

Syaoran pulled away. "Am I coming on too strong?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Not at all." "Please .." she urged inviting him.

Now that she had given him this chance, he doesn't think he can hold back now like the other times he was around Sakura. He intently examined her and fought whether he should let his hormones take over or not. But just from looking at her wardrobe wasn't helping the situation either.

Syaoran was so tense that it completely disappeared when Sakura's hand caressed through his cheek to the back of his head.

"Stop fighting it…" she whispered. "You have my permission….so please…" her eyes drooped and drawing closer to him "..let's enjoy this moment" and closer "…as long" and closer "…as possible." her lips now on his.

"Sa..Sa..kura…." his thoughts slowly fading.

His hands slid around her petite waist. He tightened his grip on her not wanting to let go. Syaoran was ecstatically happy. He deepened the kiss more.

"So good.." she moaned in her head. "….Such a good kisser…." Syaoran came on so strong that Sakura felt she was going to lose balance. This lasted for minutes. Syaoran would deepen the kiss more than before. And Sakura would fall off her feet but Syaoran would just lift her back up, lusting after her with each kiss. Hormones completely took over him, feeling the need to taste her, to smell her, to feel her and maybe take her.

Syaoran pulled away from her. Sakura was a little hurt at this.

"It's all right. Mother and father won't see us." Sakura implied.

Syaoran didn't dare to look at her because he knows he might not be able to restrain himself. Sakura was so confused.

"What's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?" she said with hurt.

"Sakura…if only you knew how much this is killing me…" he thought.

Syaoran still didn't say anything.

"No?" she sweetly asked. "Then…do you….. hate me?" Sakura said with sad eyes.

Syaoran was shocked. "How could she say that?"

"No. Princess, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" she curiously asked.

"It's just…..it's just that….Princess, it hurts to see you in pain like this." he said looking at her with warm eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." she tried putting on a brave face but winced.

Syaoran caught her just in time. "Tell me who did this to you. I'll make sure this person never touches you again." he gritted.

"Please don't" she begged. "I'm sure Shuru didn't mean to intentionally hurt me. This only happened because he felt threatened by Syaoran and I just happened to be there when he lost his temper."

Syaoran was hurt at the way she was defended Shuru.

"And this Syaoran guy." he looked away. "How do you feel about him?"

"When I look at him, I only see him as a friend." she said.

Syaoran froze. "as a friend…. As a friend! Her feelings for me hasn't changed after all these years." he screamed in his mind.

Syaoran looked hurt. Sakura saw this. "But …" she cried "It doesn't mean I feel anything for him…" she tried to cheer him. "The only person I have feelings for is you."

"So please.." she walked to him. "don't ever leave me.." embracing him.

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded. "She…she actually…"

"Sakura!" a voice called out.

Sakura gasped. "Mother.."

Syaoran veered his head to her ear. "Wait for me." he whispered taking his leave.

The warmness was gone. Sakura felt a bit lonely but is now happier than before.

"Sakura?" "There you are. You made me worry for a minute there." "Come on, honey. Tomoyo says you need your rest."

But Sakura wasn't listening and was busy staring at the distance, dreaming of the same guy that was just here.

"Come on, Sakura. Let me help you.." Nadeshiko escorted.

"Yes, mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me! Was it worth the wait? Was it not worth it? LOL! Leave me a review whether if I had lost my writing skills or not! LOL! I know I promised you all I would post one this weekend, but what I had planned for this chapter was longer than wat I'd expected. Well, not much to say for now except good night, and hope schoolwork is not killing you guys as much it is for me (cruelly innocent getting dizzy from all the work) ( ) Later peeps!

And if u want to check my anime dedication xanga page, feel free to stop by on Thursday. I'll surely have it up til then. The name will b AnimeBox718. Ehehe! Later guys!


	9. update announcement, plz read

Hey guys. Quick note to u all. College has been out to a jumpy start so I cant find the time to update. But don't worry. I can honestly say 1/3 of the chapter has been written already. Although it's just stuff at the top of my head and Syaoran going through a lot of naughty lecturing. LOL! Hey I'm 18. Cant help it. Especially if u've been around a lot of this type of influence. Especially with the guys. Or u guys can just say that this is where I get my ideas from. OK now bk to the point. Sorry to this to u all but I got a lot of catching up with my philosophy class so I wont update until two weeks from now. So all I can do is just update my xanga "AnimeBox718". I am surprised that no one besides YingHua19 has visited so far and left me a comment(and I apologize that its not there anymore because I accidently deleted it). And I also to those who cant leave me a comment since I realized u'd have to have a xanga to post one. So please, if u really loved my xanga and really want to give me some feedback….just email me as it's posted on the xanga. This week's theme is still Lacus. I plan to post her last song and change the theme straight to Sakura & Syaoran not too soon. So please stop by if u can. Wouldn't want all u fellow SxS lovers to miss out on that! Hehe! Ja ne all!


End file.
